


A Journey to the Starlight

by Emma_T_Finch



Category: Amy/Troy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_T_Finch/pseuds/Emma_T_Finch
Summary: The story of bunch of high schoolers through their journey of friendship, love, unknown future.





	A Journey to the Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever. Hope you enjoy it. More chapters will be posted soon.

Amy.  
I pretend that I’m on a different universe, even though I’m just lying upside down on my bed and staring notoriously at my beautiful ceiling. It’s sparkling like night sky, shinning stars all over the ceiling looking down at me when l think I'm about to catch them in my hands and pour them in a jar of glass so that they can be here with me in this universe of mine. I love my ceiling work, how they made it look like the milky-way, as if the night is alive, so am I. To me, it’s crafted by one of the henchmen of a great sorcerer, so well that even the tiniest art work turns into a massive artwork.  
When I turn on bed, the brown parchment in my hands slips and falls on the ground. Even in the low shade light I can see the words clearly written on it.  
I see you.  
Three ordinary words, yet they seem so majestic. The writer is still unknown to me, and it’s been two weeks now. The day I found it in my locker I thought it was a prank, thought that someone is trying to taunt me. I’ve always been this kind of dreamy and everybody knows it. I’m a high school senior, being in a prank is way too normal in this stage. Hence the possibilities, my heart still believes it is not a prank. No one can prank so deeply. The more the days are passing the more I’m convinced it’s from heart. Only the question is who wrote it?  
“It could be a girl, if a boy can love you, a girl can also love you.” Maddie said, my best friend, being my best friend, also being a feminist. “I think it’s a girl.”  
“You’re way too obsessed with girl-power Mads. It’s getting on my nerve.” Ed said, my other best friend, always negative on Maddie’s opinion and always positive about me.  
It’s all I’ve been thinking about in these two weeks, in lunch, in class, in gym, technically everywhere. Whether it’s a girl or a boy, the person gave me whole new reason to be alive a bit more. It’s just like someone is depending on me, someone gets to see how brave I am, or how they are inspired by me every day.  
It gives me a little sparkle, a little hope, a little something to be someone better for that someone.  
I live with my parents; my two little twin siblings who are not less than two little devils, our dog Crookie and in a nice house, in a nice neighbourhood, not so far away from my school. Though school is less lovely than my life, but eventually I survive. If it weren’t for those two optimist and pessimist it would have been a hell-on-earth for me. My phone buzzes, it’s Maddie.  
“Still dreaming about the love-letter or have you finished all your homework?” she speaks even before we say hello.  
“What’s the hurry? And yes I’m all done.”  
“That’s my girl. Troy’s having a party over his house. Let’s go and get some shots?” I quickly check the time, its 9:40pm.  
“Too late I think, I’m gonna have hangover tomorrow.” I say.  
“It’s never too late for parties and never ever too late for Troy’s party, he’s the best remember?” she beams over the phone. I can imagine the way she just danced right now, all ready to rock and roll.  
I roll my eyes hard knowing she won't know. "I can't believe you're making me sneak out again."  
“Come on, you do it like a pro. And you’re just couple of blocks away. Please come.”  
“Okay. Meet you in ten.” In my mind, I’m mentally having preparations for the hangover tomorrow in school. I’ve never been good at handling alcohol. At 11:34, I know cause I checked the time, I’m dazing with the crowd and groove and alcohol. As usual Maddie’s disappeared into the crowd and I don't even know if Ed's here. I decide to throw up and head back home before mom gets up for patrolling. Even though I can barely move my feet, somehow I manage to get up, which seemed a bad idea just right after as my legs start to shake. Someone grabs my hand and lifts me up as I limp.  
“You need a hand?” I curse myself for being so drunk and then getting someone else’s help.  
“Yes, thank you. Can you lead me to the bathroom, please?” I barely say the words. He, obviously it’s a guy, I know by his nice gentle voice; otherwise this girl has a manly voice. He leads me through the crowd slowly but very carefully and boy he’s got a good grip. Whenever I pass someone, I don’t see their faces, as if everyone is faceless in this place.  
“You shouldn’t drink so much, if you can’t handle it.” The boy says with concerned tone.  
“I know. Thank you for helping.” And I hope you don’t take me to a room and turn into a jerk.  
“Did you get the letter?” I abruptly look at his face, and then I want to bang my head against a wall as I can’t see his face. “I’ll take that as a yes.” I can feel his invisible smile. Suddenly the urge to throw up is so intense that I can’t concentrate on this person anymore. I pray so damn hard that I don’t throw up on him. He hastily leads me to a room or a place, where I find a sink and pour everything I had in my stomach. After loads of pouring I check in the mirror if I can see my face, only by that I’m sure I’m out of danger. I see an auburn girl, black hair, rinsed face, who looks just like me.  
I’m feeling as if I just lost a star from my glass jar when I find no one outside the door. I am so definitely sure that He, the writer, wrote me those words. So it is a boy after all. Even though I didn’t get to meet him, I feel like we will meet again, maybe I won’t be drunk then.


End file.
